EL VENGADOR ESCARLATA
by Mikajuarez
Summary: Kurapika busca encadenar de una vez al Genei Ryodan, mientras Hisoka buscará desesperadamente de vengarse de Chrollo. ¿Cuál será el resultado de esta historia?
1. NOCHE DE SOLEDAD

En una pequeña habitación, llena casi en su totalidad de oscuridad a excepción de unas pequeñas velas que se derretían lentamente yacía sentado en completa soledad un joven rubio; su mirada parecía perdida en el vacío, alzó la vista un instante, y observó por largo tiempo aquellos ojos que parecían rubíes, llenos de belleza cuales joyas pertenecientes a un tesoro.

Pero cada uno de esos ojos perteneció tiempo atrás a un amigo, a un familiar, a una persona querida; y verlos en ése estado no era nada en comparación de como los vió tiempo atrás llenos de vida y alegría en el rostro de cada uno de sus camaradas.

Una hija de la mafia, un político, un artista, el fundador de una religión, un magnate, un estafador, el exitoso dueño de múltiples corporaciones, un inversionista, un médico, un sacerdote, un abogado, un músico; cada uno de ellos tuvo en su momento lo que era considerado como una joya invaluable, más para el joven que yacía sentado era mucho más que eso, era su familia.

El joven quien hasta ése momento mantenía una mirada fría, fue cambiando lentamente de expresión, a medida que la opresión que sentía en su pecho aumentaba, de igual manera gruesas lágrimas salían de sus ojos escarlatas y rodaban lentamente por sus mejillas, su dolor se iba incrementando e incontables recuerdos pasaban en ese instante por su mente, al punto de susurrar un nombre

\- Pairo

Ese fue un momento de colapso total; el recordar a su mejor amigo fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, se tomó con ambas manos su cabeza, mientras su llanto pasaba de un leve sollozo a unos quejidos que quebrantaba escucharlos, se culpaba a sí mismo de todo lo que había pasado tiempo atrás y se cuestionaba sus acciones

\- ¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto?

\- ¿Qué me dirían al verme de ésta manera?

Pero después se regañaba asi mismo

\- No puedes dar un paso atrás

Ese era el destino que había elegido, su deseo de venganza era lo que lo guiaba hacia adelante, pero a cambio de recuperar los ojos de su gente, había tenido que pagar un precio alto, y teñir sus manos de sangre, de las acciones que tanto aborrecia y detestaba, ahora él era el protagonista, y aún hacía falta mucha más sangre que derramar con el fin de conseguir su objetivo.

\- Recuperar los ojos de su gente y exterminar al Ryodan

Esa era su meta, maldecia a cada uno de los miembros que conformaban tal abominable grupo. "¿cómo es que fueron capaces de masacrar a inocentes?, ¿cómo es que no sintieron remordimiento alguno al hacerlo?"

Su corazón se iba llenando nuevamente de odio y resentimiento, y su deseo de venganza se apoderaba nuevamente de él.

Estaba tan perdido en esos pensamientos, hasta que en un instante, un nuevo recuerdo apareció. El sonido de risas alegres de dos chicos ambos de la misma edad, se apoderó de su mente, y no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Gon y Killua- Se dijo a sí mismo.

No es que se hubiera olvidado de ellos, ni de Leorio, para él eran lo más importante que tenía en ese instante, eran más que amigos, eran su familia. A pesar de no demostrarlo en esos días en los cuales los conoció, su alma se sentía llena de soledad. Y ellos lograron llenar ese gran vacío en su vida. Le demostraron que nuevamente podía confiar, que estarían siempre apoyándolo, a pesar de las dificultades que todos pasaron, se mantuvieron unidos.

Más la sonrisa se borraria rápidamente de su rostro, por eso mismo es que se había mantenido completamente alejado de ellos, por su seguridad, sabiendo el grave peligro que tuvo de perderlos en su enfrentamiento ante el Ryodan. No se perdonaría jamás si algo llegaba a pasarles por su culpa. Por eso mismo es que había mantenido el contacto al mínimo, no quería volver a pasar por el sufrimiento de ver perdida su familia de nuevo. Estaba consciente que era un carrera que debía de hacer completamente solo. Un poco de esperanza renació, la esperanza de reencontrarse al fin con sus queridos amigos, y vivir una vida normal

\- Ojalá pronto acabe ésto. Dijo en sus pensamientos

Estaba sumergido en eso, cuando el celular que llevaba consigo comenzó a sonar, lo sacó de su bolsillo, y su expresión cambió radicalmente a una de incertidumbre al reconocer el número y manera de escribir el mensaje.

-️Hola, ¿me recuerdas?, necesito hablar seriamente contigo️.

Sabía dentro de sí, que para que ese psicópata lo contactara, era porque algo realmente malo había sucedido.

\- ¿Qué quieres Hisoka?- Contestó en su mensaje

Muchas cosas pasaron por su mente en ese instante en que envió el mensaje, y la respuesta se le hizo eterna al kuruta.

\- ️Tengo información del Ryodan, ¿te interesa? ️ - agregó el asesino

Sus ojos que ya se estaban normales, se tornaron escarlatas nuevamente al leer dicho mensaje

\- Si, veamonos en York Shin - Escribió sin dar más detalles el rubio.

-Talvez esto termine más rápido de lo que pensé- Agregó para sus adentros... El Vengador Escarlata.


	2. ENCUENTRO

Después de los mensajes recibidos, un mal presentimiento surgia en la mente de Kurapika, los días previos a su encuentro con Hisoka casi no podía dormir, eran tantas las inquietudes que sentía de que algo malo iba a pasar, no sólo para el, sino para sus queridos compañeros, pero esa noche la víspera en que se verían cara a cara al fin logró conciliar su sueño.

Sin embargo a pesar de que parecía dormir plácidamente el kuruta despertó agitado de una pesadilla, una en la cuál sus queridos amigos morían a manos de un encapuchado, a pesar de lo hábiles que eran, no podían causarle daño alguno a dicho espectro, y éste instantáneamente sólo con tocar sus cuerpos podía darles la muerte, lo terrorífico es que al terminar de asesinarlos y quitarse la capucha, comprendía que era el mismo quien les había dado ese destino.

No podía creer lo que había soñado, reviso su celular para verificar la hora y darse cuenta que eran las 3.30am del 1 de Junio, ése era el día pactado donde se reuniría con Hisoka para intercambiar información, se preguntaba ¿qué es lo que realmente quiere? Sabía por su anterior tregua que Hisoka no estaría conforme sin recibir algo a cambio

La mañana pasó, seguido de la tarde, la hora pactada se iba acercando, eran las 10:00 pm cuando salió de un hotel en la ciudad de York Shin, tomó un taxi y se dirigió hacia unos edificios abandonados, Hisoka había pedido que ése fuera su lugar de encuentro, se dirigió donde antes era un pequeña plaza y se sentó a esperar, no pasaron más de 5 minutos cuando un hombre vestido de negro se acercó lentamente hacia a él, Kurapika lo reconoció de inmediato, era Hisoka quien llegó a su lado y lo saludó cortésmente.

\- ️Hola, tiempo sin vernos️

El rubio no se molestó en responder el saludo, quería saber el porqué de la situación y los motivos por los cuales Hisoka lo había llamado.

\- Me ofreciste información sobre el Ryodan- Respondió, él estaba conocedor que de alguna manera Chrollo había logrado liberarse de su Cadena del Juicio, eso era lo que más le preocupaba.

-️Iré directo al grano️-respondió - ️Deseo enfrentarme nuevamente con Chrollo️-. Dijo estas palabras con la mayor naturalidad posible, sin dejar de ver el rostro del kuruta.

¿Cómo era eso posible?, el Líder no habría podido pelear contra Hisoka con la condición que le había impuesto, además le sorprendía que éste estuviera ileso, el enfrentamiento debería haber sido a muerte, ¿cómo es que ambos estaban vivos?

Hisoka continuó hablando -️Quiero pelear contra él lo más pronto posible, pero primero debo deshacerme de las molestas arañas que de seguro ahora no lo dejarán sólo, no después de haber matado a dos de ellas️

La mente de Kurapika estaba llena de incertidumbre ¿Qué era lo que había ocurrido en todo éste tiempo? ¿Mató a dos miembros más? Se estaba interponiendo en su venganza y ésto era algo que no podía aceptar.

Hisoka añadió - ️Mientras trabajé bajo las órdenes de el Líder para recuperar su nen, supe de su propia boca una información que te interesará, al parecer, fue un Kuruta el que traicionó a tu aldea y les brindó la información necesaria para que el Ryodan los encontrara y aún se encuentra vivo️

\- Maldito bastardo-. Gritó Kurapika mientras sus ojos se tornaban color sangre, - No me mientas sino quieres morir en este instante-. Se acercó rápidamente hacia el payaso por la espalda colocando una navaja sobre su garganta.

Hisoka sólo sonreía, no tenía miedo alguno de las amenazas que le estaban haciendo en ése instante, tan tranquilo levantó una de sus manos y la dirigió a su rostro, susurró unas palabras y grande fue la sorpresa del rubio cuando Hisoka giró su rostro.

\- ¿Qué le pasó a tu cara?-Kurapika no podía evitar manifestar el terror en su rostro al ver el del asesino, no tenía nariz ni labios, parecía como si hubiera sufrido una grave quemadura, instintivamente se alejó de él, Hisoka sólo reía y le mostró su mano sin dedos.

\- ️Estas son las consecuencias de haber peleado sin prepararme previamente, estaba tan excitado y entusiasmado de poder al fin enfrentarme a Chrollo que no vi la trampa que estaba hecha para mí. La próxima vez, lo mataré sin dudarlo, pero necesito un campo limpio, dónde ninguno de sus camaradas sea capaz de intervenir, por eso necesito tu ayuda y a cambio recibirás toda la información que antes mencioné️.

Kurapika estaba en shock ¿acaso tan fuerte era el Líder para dejar en ése estado a Hisoka?, el conocía sus capacidades y sabía que no era fácil causarle daño. Además esa información que le fue revelada, ¿un kuruta traidor y aún con vida? Sea como sea debía de llegar al fondo de éste asunto, además aunque no era de su agrado, pero aliarse con Hisoka quizás era la mejor opción, en el pasado tuvo muchísimas dificultades cuando sus amigos se involucraron y no quería que la historia se repitiera. Ésta era la oportunidad perfecta para encadenar y hacer pagar a todos esos malditos de una sola vez, y que la historia que él sufrió no se repita con nadie más.

\- ️¿Entonces? ¿Aceptas?️-Dijo Hisoka ya con su rostro en estado normal. Miraba al joven kuruta con deseo de que aceptara lo más pronto posible, y en su mente decía "Ésta vez, si tengo suerte, jugaré con todos mis muñecos al mismo tiempo".

Kurapika asintió con la cabeza, y dijo - Más te vale que lo que has dicho sea cierto, sino la pagarás muy caro.- Su rostro era la imagen de la venganza misma, con sus ojos brillantes de color escarlata y una expresión que daba terror al verla. Dentro de su mente apareció la frase que dijo tiempo atrás.

"No le temo a la muerte. Temo solo que mi rabia se desvanezca con el tiempo".


End file.
